fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Momma Blowfish
The "Mother of All Blowfish" appeared on the shore of Candy Cove for the Mother's Day Event of the same name. According to the KND SKWID Squad, the massive female blowfish laid its eggs on the shore of Candy Cove. However, Eddy discovered the eggs, thinking they were jawbreakers, stopping himself from eating one once he smelled it. Instead, Eddy snatched up several of the eggs and ran off. Later, the enraged Mother returned to the beach early, sending the SKWID squad into full crisis mode. Hoping to stop the Blowfish from rampaging through Townsville, the remaining eggs and the only hatched Blowfish were gathered before the mother, but four were missing. Momma Drama Later learning that Eddy sold the eggs off as pearls for Mother's Day, the SKWID Agent at Candy Cove recruits the hero to find the eggs, by first going to the Cul-de-sac to interrogate Eddy. Eddy claims he sold all the eggs already, but discloses the locations to the player. To begin with, Eddy says he sent the first egg to Jeff in Endsville. There Billy tells the hero he was disgusted when Jeff gave it to him as a Mother's Day present, so he kicked it over to Habitat Homes and Jeff went after it. According to Jeff, the egg Billy "accidentally" kicked hatched, so now the hero’s task is to find the baby blowfish. The SKWID Agent at Peach Creek Commons tells the hero to report to the Candy Cove Agent, who pressures Eddy further into telling him that two eggs were sent to Flapjack at Leakey Lake. Flapjack says the eggs were for Bubbie, but he lost one egg looking for her in Acorn Flats. He gives the hero one; when the baby blowfish that hatched from the other is found, the SKWID Agent calls to send the hero to the SKWID Agent stationed at Mount Blackhead. This Agent says that Eddy sent the other one to Zak Saturday. Zak says by the time he realized it was an egg, he had already sent Zon with it to the Ruins, where Drew is. Drew realized immediately it was an egg, and put it under a log near a river, away from the monsters, where the egg hatched. After this is reported to the SKWID Squad, they tell the hero that the Agent at City Station Tower knows the location of the last egg. This Agent tells the hero that the rest of the eggs were for Johnny Bravo at the Sunken Mall. Johnny tells you he was going to mail the egg to his Momma, but got distracted by a woman, who after his obvious failure to impress her, whacked him over the head with her bag. He says he dropped the eggs and they rolled off toward Townsville Park. At the ruined park, the egg hatched, and the Agent there sends the hero toward what appears to be the baby, only to discover, to his horror, that it is really a swarm of Fusion Blowfish, created after spawns sampled the egg’s remains. He tells the hero to destroy the still relatively weak fusions and find the real blowfish. After coming back, the SKWID Squad make the hero an honorary member with the reward of the last piece of the diver which the previous sections of this mission had earned. Soon after, the SKWID Squad and Blowfish return to the ocean. ]] Category:Characters